world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031415MelniaKolena
acrobaticAmbulist AA began pestering tumblingThinker TT at 01:45 -- 01:45 AA: ♪♪♪ Kolena Comes To Melnia's Room And Knocks On The Door. ♪♪♪ 01:47 TT: The door opens, and Melnia pokes her head through. Her eyes are puffy and green. Muffled polka music thrums through the room as Melnia steps aside to let Kolena in. "H-Hello M-Miss Ko-K-Kolena" 01:48 AA: "♪♪♪ I Came To Give You This Skull, Which Is Apparently Named Acenia Much Like The Person Who Delivered It To Me. ♪♪♪" 01:49 AA: "♪♪♪ But You Appear To Be Crying. ♪♪♪" 01:50 TT: "Th-Th-That would be an ~accur- I mean accurate observ-vation." 01:50 AA: "♪♪♪ Why Are You Crying? ♪♪♪" 01:53 TT: "W-We've a-already l-l-lost t-too many p-people.. I n-n-never even g-got to properly m-meet my b-b-brother" Melnia quickly wipes her eyes, sniffling 01:53 AA: "♪♪♪ Your Brother? ♪♪♪" 01:53 TT: "M-Mister Th-Th-Thiago" 01:54 TT: "I o=only spoke to him o-once, b-briefly" 01:54 AA: "♪♪♪ ...oh. ♪ He Was Your Brother? ♪♪♪" 01:54 TT: "Y-Yes, w-we were both R-Ryspor's ch-children." 01:55 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪♪♪" Kolena looks a little lost. "♪♪♪ It Is....amazing What A Difference There Can Be Between Siblings. ♪♪♪" 01:55 TT: "Wh-What do you m-mean?" 01:56 AA: Kolena looks a little awkward, like she's about to backpedel. "♪♪♪ Only That You And He Were....Not Very Alike. ♪♪♪" 01:59 TT: "O-Oh.. m-maybe I d-didn't know him as much as I w-would have l-liked.. but M-Miss T-Tethys l-liked him.. Th-This is a-a-almost t-too m-much f-for me.." 02:00 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Tethys Is Very Upset Over It. ♪♪♪" 02:01 TT: "I w-wish I c-could h-help her.. I-It's supposed t-to be what I d-do.." 02:02 AA: Kolena quirks her head a little, looking concerned. "♪♪♪ It Is? ♪ Do You....have A Special Arrangement Of Some Sort With Her? ♪♪♪" 02:03 AA: She looks like she might be....slightly jealous? 02:04 TT: "H-Huh? N-No I m-mean in g-general. Th-The S-Sylph h-heals, s-so s-something I sh-sh-should d-do i-is h-h-heal..." Melnia's voice begins to falter under Kolena's gaze. She seems to be focusing on the rug really hard 02:05 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ I Am Sorry. ♪ I Thought Maybe You Were....Getting Pale With Her. ♪♪♪" 02:07 TT: "O-Oh!" Melnias face gets a light green. "N-No, It isn't l-like that. I l-like Miss T-Tethys, b-but not like that" 02:07 AA: Kolena sighs. "♪♪♪ I Am Sorry. ♪ You Are Going Through All Of This About Thiago. ♪ I Should Not Be Making You Worry About My Trust Issues As Well. ♪♪♪" 02:09 TT: "N-N-No p-please d-dont apologise M-Miss K-Kolena, I d-don't w-want you to w-w-worry about me i-invading your q-quadrants" 02:14 AA: "♪♪♪ Let Us Start Over, Mary. ♪ Here, Take This. ♪♪♪" She hands over the Heart Skull. 02:15 TT: Melnia takes the skull, squitning at it despite wearng glasses. "Wh-Wh-What is th-this?" 02:16 AA: "♪♪♪ Acenia Gave It To Me To Deliver To You. ♪ She Said It Would Aid Us In The Understanding Of Our Aspects, Though I Have Not Figured Out How Yet. ♪♪♪" 02:16 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps If You Use It, It Will Aid You In Your Attempts At Healing. ♪♪♪" 02:20 TT: "I s-s-see, th-thank you M-Miss Kolena, if y-you ever n-need a ch-check up, y-you can j-just ask me!" Melnia attempts to smile, but its pretty obviously fake 02:21 AA: Kolena nods. "♪♪♪ I Will. ♪ But You Really Do Not Need To Call Me 'Miss' Kolena. ♪ We Are Friends, Are We Not? ♪ You Can Simply Call Me Kolena. ♪ Or Even By A Nickname If One Occurs To You. ♪♪♪" 02:25 TT: "O-O-Oh! Th-Thank you, K-Kolena!" Melnia seems genuinely pleased about dropping the Miss. 02:29 TT: "I-I-Is there anything e-else y-you n-n-needed? A-Anything a-at all? D-Don't hesit-tate to ask!" 02:31 AA: I only came over to make sure you got that skull. Are you sure you're all right?"♪♪♪ ♪♪♪" 02:31 AA: (( Urk. )) 02:34 TT: "I d-don't k-know if I am. I-I've n-never r-read any b-books on d-dealing with l-loss, I d-don't know if wh-what I'm f-feeling is normal or n-not" 02:37 AA: "♪♪♪ Maybe It Does Not Matter If It's Normal Or Not. ♪♪♪" 02:37 AA: "♪♪♪ Maybe It Only Matters If You Can Deal With It Or If You Need Help. ♪♪♪" 02:39 TT: Melnia's hands tremble slightly. "I d-don't know if I can.." 02:43 AA: Kolena pats her hand, a little awkwardly. "♪♪♪ I Am Not Really Used To Helping People With This Sort Of Thing. ♪ But....perhaps It Would Be Wise To Speak To Ryspor About This? ♪♪♪" 02:43 AA: "♪♪♪ I Suspect He Will Be Going Through Much The Same Thing You Are. ♪♪♪" 02:43 TT: "R-Right, m-m-maybe I w-will, th-thank you K-Kolena.." 02:44 AA: "♪♪♪ I Lost My Mother On My Way Into The Game. ♪ But Nothing From That Time Would Be Helpful To You, I Think. ♪♪♪" 02:44 AA: "♪♪♪ As I Mostly Just Remained Catatonic For Teh Whole Time. ♪♪♪" 02:44 AA: "♪♪♪ And I Would Not Feel Right Supporting You In Quite The Same Way I Do Tethys Right Now. ♪♪♪" 02:46 TT: "O-Oh, I u-understand c-completely, I c-couldn't ask you to ch-cheat your m-moirail like that" 02:46 AA: "♪♪♪ No, But I Am Still Your Friend. ♪ I Would Like To Do What I Can For You. ♪♪♪" 02:52 TT: "A-All I can d-do is st-stay strong, and I-I'll h-have my fr-friends, and w-we'll all g-get through this t-together, a-as a team" 02:53 AA: Kolena nods. "♪♪♪ If You Are Sure. ♪ But Do Not Put Up A Brave Front On Our Account. ♪ If You Need To Be Comforted Let People Know. ♪♪♪" 02:55 TT: "I'll m-make sure I d-don't, s-so d-don't worry about me K-Kolena" 02:58 AA: "♪♪♪ Okay. ♪ Then I Will Leave You Now. ♪ Let Me Know If You Need Anything. ♪♪♪" 02:59 TT: "S-Same goes for you, th-thanks for stopping b-by Kolena" 03:00 AA: Kolena gives a little bow of her head and leaves the room.